


here comes the purple house; here comes the purple people

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Home Owners Association AU, Kara Danvers Likes Flowers, Kara Loves Purple Flowers, Lena Owns A Purple House, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: Every item the woman wore -- the three-piece navy pant-suit, the high-heel stilettos, the diamond-studded watch, the diamond-crested thumb-ring --  seemed to glow and sparkle under the mid-afternoon sun. The woman’s hair was pulled back in an immaculate ponytail, not one piece of hair out of place. It looked painfully tight, and Kara wanted to badly take the elastic out of the woman’s hair and allow the dark locks to cascade down like the dark-leaves in fall.This woman belonged in the neighborhood about as much as that purple house did.Kara sucked in some air. Golly, she must get to know this woman.--The one-shot where Kara admires a purple house and its owner, Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	here comes the purple house; here comes the purple people

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate description: Kara, an avid gardener, meets Lena, a woman who fucking hates her neighborhood's Home Owners Association (HOA).

When Kara finally noticed the purple house, she tripped and started to choke on her saliva. Her eyes watered, and her lungs burned, but she continued to stare at the awe-inspiring house. She felt as if she were in a prestigious art museum, admiring an Rembrandt or a Monet. 

As seconds started to turn into minutes of observation, Kara realized that the house wasn’t purple, but it was actually a vibrant, deep wine. It was three stories tall, making it one of the tallest homes in the neighborhood. From where Kara stood hunched over on the sidewalk, she could argue that the shockingly beautiful house easily towered over Maxwell Lord’s house by a few feet. Because the house was painted such a bright and shocking color -- it looked as if someone decided to paint with a cabernet -- all the other homes seemed minuscule and invisible when compared to it. 

Kara came to two conclusions about the house while she was still hacking up a lung.

One: it did not belong in the neighborhood. Two: some hydrangea bushes would make the wine color _pop_. And, golly, Kara really wanted this house to be the center of her neighborhood’s universe.

“Can I help you?” A gorgeous, angelic voice said, and Kara immediately straightened up and turned her head towards the voice. Her eyes widened as an ethereal being -- golly, this woman is _beautiful_ \-- stared at Kara with extreme interest. Kara’s gaze dropped, and she started to appraise the ethereal-being as if the woman was an extension of the wine-colored home. 

Every item the woman wore -- the three-piece navy pant-suit, the high-heel stilettos, the diamond-studded watch, and the diamond-crested thumb-ring -- seemed to glow and sparkle under the mid-afternoon sun. The woman’s hair was pulled back in an immaculate ponytail, not one piece of hair out of place. It looked painfully tight, and Kara wanted to badly take the elastic out of the woman’s hair and allow the dark locks to cascade down like the dark-leaves in fall.

This woman belonged in the neighborhood about as much as that purple house did.

Kara sucked in some air. Golly, she must get to know this woman.

“Oh my,” the woman said, reaching out and grasping onto Kara’s shoulder. “You look as if you are going to die in front of my house,” the goddess murmured, her voice raspy and deep as she raised one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows at Kara.

“Oh,” Kara squeaked, her cheeks immediately becoming hot and aflame. “I… uh… I just noticed this house… your house, I mean,” she said, her tongue suddenly feeling a thousand times heavier in her mouth. “How are you not getting attacked by the HOA? I could barely get permission to grow flowers in my front yard,” she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

The woman chuckled. Kara quickly swallowed down a whimper as that was the most beautiful noise she had ever heard. She had only heard the laugh once, but Kara could easily get addicted to that sound. It sounded as if angels had decided to gift Kara with true happiness. She cleared her throat.

“All they can do is fine me,” the woman said, shrugging, and a small smirk danced on her lips. She looked so powerful, so in-charge, so _beautiful_ , and immediately, all that Kara could think of was getting down on the cement sidewalk and kissing the woman’s Louboutin shoes. 

Kara blinked, her eyes focusing on the shoes. They were almost identical to what her boss would wear, but even Kara -- who wore the same pair of brown loafers to work every day -- knew that those shoes were _expensive_ . And, not: ‘I can buy whatever I want from a restaurant without worrying about the price _’_ expensive, but ‘I can buy my favorite restaurant to make sure they never go out of business’ expensive. 

Kara’s cheeks burned hotter. 

She was teetering on worshiping a random stranger like she was a Goddess on earth.

Wow.

“I’m not exactly scared of a bunch of Karens,” the woman said, and Kara watched as two very vibrant green eyes danced down her body. “You shouldn’t either,” the woman whispered. “You could probably kick all their botox, plastic surgery asses back to their homophobic, transphobic, racist homes.”

Kara nodded, and a flutter -- ignore it, Kara -- of butterflies jumbled and flew around in her stomach. “Golly,” she breathed out. “I wish I could do that.”

The woman stuck out her hand and smiled. “Lena,” she said, her green eyes filling with an emotion that Kara couldn’t quite decipher. “But, if one of those bitches asks you for my name, it’s Keiran.”

Kara grasped Lena’s hand and shook it once. Kara’s eyes widened and her heart boomed wildly in her chest as if she had just crossed the line of her third marathon. “Kara,” her voice cracked like a teenage boy who saw his crush for the first time in two months. “Kara Danvers.”

Lena grinned and dropped Kara’s hand, leaving the latter to feel raw and jittery. She felt as if a sucker punch landed straight in the middle of her stomach. 

“Where’s your house, Kara Danvers?” Lena said, her voice sounding almost like a purr. “I assume that you live around here somewhere. Or, were you just complaining about a different neighborhood’s shitty HOA? Because, I have a feeling that every HOA is awful.”

Kara awkwardly laughed and stumbled over her address, keenly aware of Lena’s predatorial gaze with every word spoken. Kara wasn’t sure if she could get any redder -- surely, she looked like a cherry by now -- but the longer that Lena stared at her with that gaze, the hotter her ears burned.

“Anyway,” Kara squeaked, “that’s where I live. Maybe you could come by some time! I have some plants that would look wonderful in your yard,” she smiled a hopeful smile at the ethereal woman.

Lena grinned, and Kara immediately felt like she had been blinded by an angelic light. She quickly shook her head to free herself from Lena’s hold.

“I would love that,” Lena said, “but are you not growing them?”

Kara shrugged. “I can only battle the HOA so much,” she mumbled, a feeling of embarrassment washing over her like a hard rain. “I could barely get permission to grow pansies in my front yard. Those women just really like their shrubbery for some reason.”

Lena hummed, looking towards her house.

They stood there silently, and Kara tried -- keyword: _tried_ \-- to work up the courage to ask for the woman’s number. But suddenly, a shrill noise shattered the silence, and Kara watched as Lena brought a slick phone up to her ear.

“One second,” she said into the phone before covering it with her palm. Lena looked at Kara with an extreme fondness that made the latter feel giddy. “I’ll see you around,” Lena said, sounding hopeful.

“Of course, Lena,” Kara said, and she puffed up her chest, walking away from the purple house.

The next day, when Kara went outside to water her pansies, there was a a note taped on her door that said:

_Kara,_

_This might be creepy, but I want you to plant the flowers that you want. If the HOA threatens to fine you or actually fines you, please just send me a text. I’ll take care of it._

_(xxx)xxx-xxxx_

_\- Lena_

Kara, with extreme vigor, immediately went to her local flower nursery and bought her favorite flower, the orchid, and some hydrangeas for Lena. After all, Kara and Lena could both be the dashes of purple in their neighborhood. 

(Little did Kara know, however, was that years later -- after tearful declarations of love -- the yard full of purple flowers and the strangely beautiful purple house would become one as the two owners became one as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> I read some post on tumblr about HOA's and got a bee in my bonnet, lmao. Thanks for reading.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) because my inbox is always open. 😄


End file.
